Space Is Unlimited
by IwaseatingpopcornwhenImadethis
Summary: The world has gone to shit, Lovino won't talk, and Alfred's left to watch him in Antonio's place. Honestly, what could go wrong with launching yourself into space and trying to reach salvation by nonsensical means? (Romerica/Amerimano)
1. Chapter 1

This was it. This was the end of all things.

Lovino didn't mind if he and the whole world was blown to nothing more than a speck in the large expanse they called outer space, he didn't care one bit. But.. Not Alfred. He wouldn't let Alfred die. Amidst his newfound emotionless self, there was one person he still cared for. One person who hadn't died yet, and one person who still had the heart to love someone like him. The dark haired man's dull eyes searched the crowd for Alfred as he stumbled along. Lovino could hear many things; people were yelling, people were screaming. Others were crying. Some wouldn't move. He watched as a mother passed her child to a man on the other side of the gate, and the small, fragile looking girl hid her face, unable to look at the woman.

It was at that moment that the Italian's attention was diverted by someone yanking him away by the arm. To Lovino's relief, he was being pulled into a tight embrace by the former country of America. "Hey, are you okay? You look... more out of it than usual. I'm sorry I left you, but we've got to go now, okay?" Lovino's amber orbs searched the other's concerned baby blue ones, and he turned to the packed shuttle terminal again. His lips parted slightly as if he were going to protest, but he shut them tight once again and reached for Alfred's hand, his own trembling slightly.

He remembered why he was this way, and he remembered well. He wasn't sick, nor was he injured in any way, yet all he could feel was pain. A few months prior, the first meteor strike had left bits of Northern Italy in chaos, and a few hit in Austria, but the real damage had been done when Feliciano hadn't turned up. It was true, the city where he was last had been hit.. But he couldn't be dead, right? Days had passed. Germany had been searching for days on end, but he hadn't found anything at the time. It was only a week or two after the strike that Antonio had approached him, sorrow in his eyes. It had taken the bedridden italian an agonizing minute to process what he'd said,

"They um.. The found the body.. Amorsito, I'm so sorry, I..."

After that it was just numb.

Numb from the disbelief, and numb from the weight of the whole situation crashing down on him. He locked his doors, and hid in the bathroom. Lovino couldn't bring himself to face the world, nor did he think he ever could. Antonio stopped visiting, or trying, at least, giving the shattered Italian space.

There were a lot of things Lovino thought about in the silence. Why did it have to be Feliciano? Why was it him and not Lovino? This was his fault. It had to be. In some way he'd caused all of this, and it was his fault, no one could tell him otherwise..

He'd lost track of the days after a while, because he didn't care to count. It was the day he'd started scratching his skin raw that he heard a deafening crash from the front of his house. Antonio's shaking voice barely reached Lovino, "Lovino? Are you still here? We have to lea-"

"Yo! Hey, Romano, buddy!"

Lovino lifted his head and turned to stare at the bathroom door, listening half heartedly to the approaching footsteps, and.. partly confused to what he assumed was Alfred's being here. The door knob jingled, but didn't turn. Right.. He'd locked that too. "Hey, Romano? I don't know if you're in there or not, but we seriously have to go, and Antonio refuses to leave you, and I'm a hero so you know, I can't really leave you behind either. Um, point is, either you gotta unlock this, or step back so I can bust it down." Lovino silently refused to either unlock the door or move, so instead he pulled his knees up to his chest and embraced them tightly. "Sooo, you aren't unlocking it or anything, so I'm just going to break it, okay?"

He was sure when the american had broken the door down, it must have been loud, but the background noise seemed to die away, Lovino trying his best to simply just block it all out. Though, before he knew what was going on, Alfred was carrying him out bridal style, and his bomber jacket was wrapped around the italian like a blanket, it's warmth comforting in it's own way. He shut his eyes closed and breathed in slow jagged breaths. In a way he felt as if, maybe, he had waited much longer, they'd have found him dead. Though, he would have left for something to eat most likely. He would starve himself yes, but he'd never have the nerve to starve himself to death. Antonio and Alfred's conversation broke into his thoughts, "Are you sure he'll be okay? He looks as if he hasn't eaten in days, oh my god..." "Antonio, I swear, he'll be okay. Let's just be glad he was still there, alright..?"

"...I just want to get us all out of here as soon as we can, it's not safe anymore,"

"Yeah... Mattie's back at the shuttle station, he got caught under the rubble...Broke his leg...No, I've been alright..Virginia got hit pretty hard," Their words started to become quiet mumbles that were hard for Lovino to understand.. and he felt himself start to slip away into a dreamless sleep.

That would bring them back to the present, lovino staring at the ground as they walked. Alfred's bomber jacket was slightly bigger on him, so his fingertips poked out of the sleeves like a mouse peeking out of it's hole, and he nervously picked at the loose thread on the inside. Between the first strike and now, a lot had happened. Feliciano was presumed dead, Ludwig refused to leave without him.. And Antonio stayed behind to help him. He didn't really know much beyond what was happening with the Axis, or some of his closer friends. Alfred sometimes told him about the Allies.. but mostly about how they had a few shuttles for themselves, and they were gathering as many countries that they could in order to ensure their saftey. Despite their differences, to lose another country was like losing family. "...And we're going to try and reach Keplar.. hey are you listening, bud?" Lovino glanced up at Alfred, breathing out a quiet sigh. He went over what the other had said, or at least, what bit he'd heard near the end. Lovino's voice came out in a croak, "...Keplar's far."

"Well of course Keplar's far that's where Iggy comes in- you talked, holy crap," The end of Alfred's sentence was hushed and serious, seeing as these were practically the first few things the Italian had said since he and Antonio had found him. Lovino jumped in alarm when the American turned on his heel and grabbed him by the shoulders smiling like an idiot, "You talked!" "...I talk.. It's not the end of the world.." Well, okay. That was a lie, because it technically was. Alfred seemed flabberghasted by it all, and even though it was broken whispers that came from the other, it was still something. Lovino averted his eyes, falling back into an uncomfortable silence. The Americans smile dropped, and he let go of him, brushing off his shoulders awkwardly, his face flushed. "I- Ah, I'm sorry Roma-" The darker haired man shot him a look, "...Lovino, I'm sorry, Lovino. Er, we should hurry up and get back with every one else, alright?"

The Italian nodded his head and quietly extended his hand, taking the other's gingerly once more.


	2. Infinitesmal

Romano Italy, or as he now strongly preferred, Lovino Vargas shuffled his feet, staring intently at the grubby converse he wore. His current outfit wasn't much his style, as Antonio had him change out of his pajamas and into some of his more casual clothing the former country of Spain has snagged from Lovino's closet. So, minus Alfred's bomber jacket, he wore jeans, faded red converse, and a comfortable shirt he'd bought a while back- One of his favorites actually. It was a print with a donkey on it and bold letters that read "Jackass".

Okay, he'd admit, it was silly, especially now that it didn't really matter as much whether someone was a jackass or some kind of messiah. But it felt nice to have at least some part of him left. It was like a sort of life line in this blank personality he'd lost himself in.

"Hey, Lovino?"

He squeezed his hand to let the American know he was listening.

"Well, I know we don't know each other too well, but I just want you to know I'm here for you okay? I... I know that Ital- Feliciano, sorry, I know his death must have been really hard on you. And it probably still is. But you have to promise me, you have to, that you'll stay strong, alright?"

A hesitant squeeze came from the Italian's cold hand.

"...Okay.."

"Um.. Lovino?"

Lovi's dark amber eyes reached up and searched Alfred's expression quietly, like a cat watching into a warm home from a raining outlook. You could practically see the droplets forming in clusters around his gaunt face.

"I know this is sort of random, considering what I just said.. But why won't you let me call you Romano?" Lovino stiffened, "Sorry- Or Feliciano Italy, or Antonio Spain? You won't even feel comfortable when I call myself America... Is there something wrong? Oh.. You don't have to answer though, I was just wondering."

Lovino's words came out strangled, like he might cry, though Alfred knew well enough by now that he'd force himself not to, "We aren't countries. We aren't immortal anymore. Alfred, we can die.. We're just as human as the families trying to save their children."

"...Oh. Well I suppose when you put it that way."

Alfred's excitement from Lovino's improvement had dampened when the Italian gave his reasoning. It made the American feel... Smaller. Infinitesmal, to be more specific. The cries from the people seemed to echo loudly in his head. Before Lovino had mentioned it, he hadn't payed much mind to what was really going on apart from the Allies.

"...I'm sorry."

Alfred jumped, this time his turn for his thoughts to be interrupted. Lovino's chest felt like someone had squeezed it and never quiet really let go. Even though the American had asked him for his input, and he'd felt compelled to answer, the other's crestfallen and saddened expression had led him to realize his mistake. Yes, they were both much older than any normal person, they'd both been through absolute _shit_ , but never had they really faced the reality of just how crappy life was.

Simply because they never quite needed to.

Alfred straightened, and forced a smile, though his eyes flashed with concern for the other who really _did_ look like he might break apart right there, like a fragile vase that might shatter if you just pushed it a little in the wrong way. Fumbling for something to say, Alfred opened his mouth, shut it, repeated, and opened it again before actually sputtering out the first thing he could manage to think of, "That's okay! I mean I know what you mean- um.. Hey do you still have your MP3?"

The quite obviously random and out of the blue question threw the Italian off. Of everything he expected the American to say, 'Do you still have your MP3?' was not on the list. Though, without a word, he quietly reached his hand into the bomber jacket's pocket, fingers silently enclosing on a small, flat MP3 player, earbuds wrapped around it carefully.

"What kinda songs've you got on there? I never really got the chance to know."

Lovino didn't respond, once more not in the mood to really talk, but he did manage to free the earbuds with one hand, his other still securely latched onto Alfred's. The american gingerly took a small black earbud from Lovino when it was offered, and watched him push his own corresponding red one into his left ear. Leaning slightly closer to Alfred so that when they walked, neither earbud would fall out, he pressed "PLAY" with a small click. Guitar chords began at a cheery tune,

 _Theres a god awful shitty feeling, a dread in my_ heart...

 **_  
** AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey there! I'm sorry this chapter's cut shorter than the previous one, but I promise I'll make it up next chapter. I'm trying to make a deadline for me to get at least one chapter done a week, since I usually only have access to my computer on wednesdays and thursdays, (And every other weekend I also have friday, saturday, and sunday) But I'll get started on chapter three tomorrow so yeah! I hope you all have a great Halloween this weekend by the way! Those of you actually reading this, haha. Honestly.. I had no idea anyone'd actually find interest in it so it makes me super happy that people have favorited and followed! This is actually my first time writing fanfiction, so I'm really nervous.. but I hope I'm able to get you excited for the end!

Ohhh, speaking of endings, does anybody else really like Mother Mother or? Because honestly Dread In My Heart just fit so perfectly and gahHhHhhh

Anywho, I'll see you soon!

-Popcorn  
(I'd say call me Jon, but Popcorn sounds like a cute nickname...)


	3. Broken glass, broken people

'..We're just as human as the families trying to save their children,'

Alfred thought over it once more. It made sense though, if Lovino felt he was more human than he was much a country, it made a whole lot more sense why he preferred to stick to their human names, rather their country names. He wondered... maybe... nah, it must have been something else. What he'd learned though, was the despondent Italian still had a pretty decent taste in music. Mother Mother, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots.. Alfred hadn't paid much mind aside from those, maybe Melanie Martinez in there somewhere.

Something odd he'd noticed though was all the songs seemed to have the same running theme, like Lovino was secretly trying to send a message or-

"Alfred, where are we..?"

Oh.

He'd been so lost in thought he'd totally forgotten he was leading the other... oh thank God, the station where the other countries wasn't far, and he hadn't strayed from his path too much. Turning, he pointed down the hall, "Its just down there, 'Kay? Let's get goin," Lovino nodded and stared at the ground again. The hallway wasn't very busy at all, four or five people in total, three were hunched in a group and there was a woman with hazel eyes and long chocolate brown hair cradling a small child of similar traits. Alfred stared for a moment before he realized his hand was being tugged. He let Lovino pull him down the hallway as his eyebrows furrowed. They relaxed once again so he could shoot Lovi a reassuring smile. He turned his attention to the dark green door and turned the handle easily, pulling it open.

Warm air rushed over them, reminding Lovino and Alfred just how cold it actually was. By this point Alfred was sure he'd lost all feeling in his fingers, but upon shutting the door behind them, he felt himself thawing out. Lovino let out a quiet sigh of relief. Alfred half wished he hadn't given Lovino his jacket, but he'd looked so cold... Plus, Alfred was practically a human heater! A little cold little cold never bothered him! Or maybe it did... well he'd never admit it. Any one would be freezing up in 20 degrees Fahrenheit anyways.

"Alfred..!"

The American turned his attention to his smiling brother, who'd been confined to a wheelchair. Worry streaked his face, and he could see almost invisible wrinkles between his eyebrows, as if he'd furrowed them for a long time. Though, it was the same as he'd seen him before. Matthew nodded respectively at Lovino, who tensed up upon being recognized. "Alfred we're almost ready to go... and um.." The Canadian spoke in a whisper, "I told Gilbert that Lovino would be here and he freaked out," The Italian looked sullen, averting his eyes. "You guys were pretty close right? He's been worried sick, and I was afraid he'd go running off so I just told him he was coming.. sorry, he might yell when you go in the waiting room,"

Yell wasn't even close.

Upon walking in Lovino was tackled into a hug, causing his to jump and struggle to get away, eyes wide with fear. "Gilbert! Bro, calm down you're gonna give him a heart attack-!" Gilbert turned to look at him, his eyes were puffy and red, and he was sniffling... was he crying..? Lovino seemed to calm down some, but he was still tense, ready to leap away the moment Gilbert let go. "Mein Gott, I thought you were gone too, I'm sorry.."

Oh oops... Alfred had forgotten to fill Lovino in, even now. They'd gone to get him immediately since well.. Romano Italy had been getting hit a lot.. and they couldn't risk losing another country. Prussia had offered to go, but Germany had been strongly against it, forcing him to stay at the station. Instead, Alfred had gone in his place, with the simple explanation; "Hero's save people. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't?"

Lovino chest rose and fell more rapidly than it should have, indicating that he wasn't quite as comfortable as he'd like to admit. Gilbert released his grip, apologizing as he wiped at his eyes furiously, (denying his t denying his tears between sorrys,) Lovino was still tense, but he didn't make any movement, trying to be calm for Gilbert's sake. Sure,the sudden contact had been terrifying for him, but Gilbert hadn't seen him since... well before any of this even started.

Alfred reached over and slipped his hand into the others without a word, interlocking their fingers and squeezing lightly. The Italian seemed to breathe normally, though he still didn't relax. It was weird, honestly, seeing him like this. In his previous encounters wit him, he'd always been cussing someone out, or pouting angrily. (He admitted silently, he always found himself watching Lovino when he was around, since it was kinda cute, his cheeks puffing up and eyebrows knotted in frustration, especially when his mouth twisted into a cute little frown.)

He was always just so full of life.

Now he always seemed to avoid.. exsiting maybe. He was quiet, and as a recent improvement, barely spoke. It wasn't hard to cause him to freak out, as if he was constantly afraid someone might start yelling at him. It reminded him of a little kid he'd seen once at a store, slouching down and trying to avoid even touching his mother. Of course when he'd accidentallly knocked a hat to the ground. His mom, eyebrow cocked and a sneer forming on her face, scolded him, "Put that back, God. You're always messing with everything you see.. its your fault I even have to come here, don't you ever try and do anything right?" The boy had tried to shrink away behind a shelf, out of sight of the woman.

Of course, Alfred had intervened. How could that woman even look at that poor kid that way...? He'd said he was child services (a lie, but he could contact them if he wanted to,) and the woman had gone white as a sheet, blubbering apologies. Alfred offered they get family therapy since well, that lady really wasn't doing any good for the little guy. He'd checked in a while later, and the kid (now fourteen,) had improved a lot, smiling eas smiling easily and telling him stories about stuff he'd done with his dad. (He moved in with him, still uncomfortable around his mom.)

He was a good kid. Alfred hoped he was doing alright..

But if he and Lovino were similar... did Lovino...? Maybe. He hoped not, since really, meteors falling on your brother isn't exactly the most reasonable thing you can blame yourself for.

When the American snapped back to reality, Gilbert had left the room, replaced with Matthew, who was chatting with Lovino (in a one sided conversation at least. Lovino nodded in response.) Alfred was surprised, and slightly jealous seeing as it took him practically ages for Lovino to get used to him. But Matthew was a pretty calming person, so it made sense.

Alfred sat on the couch next to Lovino and made himself comfortable. It's been a pretty damn long day, and he was exhausted...

_  
AUTHORS NOTE  
Take my trash. I'm Romerica trash. SHOVE ME IN A DUMPSTER WHERE I BELONGGG

Also, to my friend at school who I got hooked on this shit  
I'm sorry man

-Popcorn


End file.
